Seishun Gakuen Host Club
by iPurpleBerri
Summary: Seigaku's tensai comes up with an idea that gets the regulars involved in a host club. With that, girls and boys from different schools start visiting. And viola! Chaos unfolds.
1. Exciting News

**Title**: (You choose)

**Summary**: (You choose)

**Plot**: The most random has struck again! This time, someone please torture the Seigaku regulars by making them all join a host club for a week. :D (Think Ouran!) No, not a crossover, though. PoT boys = yum. Why not make them successful host boys? XDD Watch the chaos unfold~~~ Yay!

**Rating**: K, K+, T? Oneshot if you're doing Seigaku, but you may make it into a multi-chapter with each chapter featuring different schools. Crack/humour, make it fun, no set pairings, etc etc. (May I just ask that if you want to do other schools do a Seigaku one as well? :3)

* * *

**Words Count:** 474

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, obvious enough. Plot not owned by me, either.

**Author's Note:** A challenge from Rage-senpai! :D Please forgive me for the crappy title and the short chapter. The other chapters will be longer, I promise.

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Host Club**

_Exciting News_

* * *

An idea popped into Fuji's head one day. Since he wasn't able to just contain it in his head, he decided to tell the team. Oh what fun this will be.

_**After Afternoon Practice  
**_

Everyone was in utter shock.

"Would you mind repeating that, Fuji," Tezuka pretty much _ordered _him to do so.

All the tensai could do was smile and say, "A host club, Tezuka. Wouldn't that be fun?" he said in a joyous tone.

Tezuka folded his eyebrows. "What made you think that we would all agree to this?"

"I think it sounds fun, nya!" Eiji shouted, butting in. "We could all dress up and entertain lots of people!"

Ryoma hid his face under his cap. "I think it sounds stupid."

"Oh, come on. This might be a good chance to interact with other people," Taka-san said, feeling happy about it.

"Well said, Taka-san," Inui complimented him, coming out of nowhere.

Momo, on the other hand, felt like it was complete torture. And Oishi felt embarrassed about it. Who would think? Tennis players as hosts? Please. It sounded stupid.

"Saa… maybe we could even invite some of the other schools to come," Fuji recommended. At that statement, everyone looked dumbstruck.

"Let's do it," everyone said altogether. Everyone except for Tezuka.

"This is going to ruin my reputation," he muttered secretly to himself before heading back to the locker rooms.

When Fuji saw this, he caught up with the stoic buchou. "Come on, Tezuka. Please?" He said, trying his best to make the cutest face he could ever do.

"This is not like you, Fuji," Tezuka told him.

All Fuji could do was plead.

And Tezuka gave up. "Fine. I'll do it."

He was rewarded with a smile.

* * *

"A host club. What a smart idea, Fuji. Are you plotting some kind of secret? I must know…" Inui muttered as he jotted down some notes on his notebook that night.

He could hear someone knocking on his door. "Quiet down in there, Sadaharu. It's 2 AM and we're trying to sleep."

He ignored it. Like he always does.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That didn't turn out that way I wanted it to. I'm sorry. But anyways, reviews are always welcomed! :D


	2. The Grand Opening

**Word Count:** 647

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Prince of Tennis. Nor shall I ever.

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry. D: I promised you a longer chapter, and here it is. Only a mere twenty words longer than the first chapter. Plus, I felt like this chapter is all wrong. DX But still, please DO enjoy. :)

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Host Club**

_The Grand Opening_

* * *

Seigaku's golden pair was ordered to find some paint and paintbrushes by our _dearest _tensai, Fuji. The said tensai then gave them a huge banner-shaped piece of cloth. With that, they started making a banner that read 'Seishun Gakuen Host Club'.

Things were going pretty well.

Ryoma and Momo were sending out flyers to different students around the campus, telling them about their new host club. They also sent out flyers to other schools when they had the time.

"This is embarrassing, Momo-senpai," Ryoma said, hiding his face as he sent out the flyers. "Why did you agree to this?"

Momo sweatdropped. "It was Fuji-senpai. And he made _that _look."

Ryoma looked up to see his senpai. "What look?"

"You know…" Momo scratched his head. "That look he does that looks scary and forces you to say 'yes' even when you don't want to."

"Oh, _that_," Ryoma said, recalling. "It'd be better off not remembering."

On another issue, Kaidoh and Inui weren't doing much. Or rather, they were actually helping, but with no effort. All Kaidoh did was attract more costumers outside school as he did his morning and afternoon jogs. And all Inui did was take down notes about the club, which later on, he will realize, isn't going to be much help at all. Or maybe, it will—in some sort of profound way.

Taka-san prepared some sushi for those who will visit their host club.

And Tezuka did nothing.

After a hard day's work, Fuji gave each of them a box. "It's a gift!" he said, "Remember to bring it tomorrow afternoon. We'll be starting the host club." He then bowed to them, as if saying, "Thanks for all your hard work!" And with that, the tensai waved goodbye and headed home.

"I wonder what's in the box, nya," Eiji said peeking inside the said object. "Ah, no! If I look at it now, it'll be no surprise." He looked at his partner. "Right, Oishi?"

"Ah, yeah, I guess," Seigaku's vice-captain replied with a smile.

_**The Day After  
**_

"Ha?!" Momo asked, wide-eyed. "A suit? We'll be wearing this to the club?!"

Inui scribbled down some notes and said, "It seems that you don't exactly know what a host club is, Momoshiro," he said, smirking. For a second there, his glasses glinted.

"Then, what is a host club, Inui-senpai?"

"A host club. It can either be a group made up of a few people or a lot. Hosts entertain their guests by giving them some kind of royal treatment, as they say," the data genius explained.

"Then, what you're saying… it's like we're slaves?"

"It's nothing like that," Fuji said, deciding to step back into conversation. "In the process, we'll be able to interact with more people we either know or don't know."

A few moments later, everyone arrived back from the clubrooms.

"Uwaa! Ochibi looks cuter in a suit!" Eiji said, randomly appearing behind Ryoma. "You should dress like this more often, nya!"

Ryoma removed Eiji's hand from his shoulder. "I hate suits, Kikumaru-senpai."

"Ochibi's boring!" the acrobat complained.

"So, shall we start the club?" Fuji suggested. "I can already hear lots of people by the door."

Kaidoh had an embarrassed yet annoyed look on his face. "Most of them are girls. Fushuuu…"

"97 percent of them are girls. The rest are boys. Probably from Fuji's fan club," Inui said.

Taka-san held the door handle, preparing to open it. "Shall I open it now?"

Fuji chuckled. "Go ahead, Taka-san."

As the doors opened, the girls outside cheered.

"Welcome to _the_ Seishun Gakuen Host Club!" Fuji, Eiji, Taka-san and Oishi cheered.

The rest decided not to so. _Stupid_, they thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think this chapter sucked. XD Reviews still are welcomed!


	3. The Ladies' Designations

**Word Count:** 779

**Disclaimer:** If I owned PoT, NiouxMarui would be CANON.

**Author's Note:** I haven't written a PoT fic in a while now. Plus, I was dead on updating this, but... I'm alive!

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Host Club**

_The Ladies' Designations_

* * *

_**Day 1**_

Word had gone out about Seigaku's new host club's grand opening. And soon, girls (and boys) from other schools have come to take a peek at this chaotic club.

As girls entered the room, their eyes twinkled. Just seeing the Seigaku tennis club regulars in suits made their hearts race.

"Kyaaa! Fuji-senpai's so cool!" a random lady screamed. Soon, a crowd of girls surrounded the said tensai. "Fuji-senpai, that suit looks really good on you," the random girl said, blushing. "Can I touch you…?"

Eiji blinked quite a few times. "Did she just say that?" He tried to hold in his laughter. "I never imagined someone would say that nya!" he said as he continued laughing.

"Eiji!" someone called out. "Don't be rude."

"Oishi… I'm sorry," the red-haired bowed his head in shame.

Seigaku's vice-captain approached the girl who Eiji had laughed at. "I'm very sorry. His behavior's always like that. Please forgive him," he said, holding her hand.

The girls eyes started to look like hearts.. And from being a Fuji fangirl, she became an Oishi fangirl. "Oishi-senpai!" She blushed. "It's fine. Thanks!"

"That's Oishi for you, polite as always," Inui said, jotting down some notes.

At another corner of the room, on a couch, were Ryoma and his designates. "Ryoma-sama!!" Tomoka screamed. "Please sign this picture of you that I took!!"

He scoffed. "Why should I?" he said, turning his head to the other side.

"RYOMA-SAMAAA!! WHY ARE YOU TURNING ME DOWWWN??!"

"Yeah, Echizen," Momo said from another couch beside Ryoma's. "Be more kind to the ladies," he chuckled.

"Momo-senpai," a girl looked at him with twinkling eyes. "Would you like to eat this?" she said, blushing. "I woke up early to make it for you!"

Momo beamed. "Oh! Thank you!" He took a bite out of it. "You're a really good cook!"

"If you'd like, I'll cook more for you," she volunteered.

Momo grinned. "Sure, anytime."

With that, she fainted. Another girl beside her picked her shoulders up. "Hang in there!! I almost fainted as well. It was so… dreamy! Kyaaa!" she screamed.

* * *

"Kawamura-senpai," a girl called, tugging on his shirt. "Will you say your catch phrase again? Please? I find it so cool!!"

Taka looked at her confused. "Catch phrase? Do I have one?"

"Of course you do," Fuji said, coming up from behind. "Here you go, Taka-san," he said handing him a certain object.

"BUUURNIINGGG!!! GREAT-O!!"

"Kyaaa!! So cute!!" Taka-san's designates screamed in utter joy. "Say it again!!"

* * *

A huge group of girls crowded a certain point in the room. With them so many, you couldn't even see who they designated.

"As expected from Tezuka," Inui said to himself. "Even with that stoic face of his, he still has the most designates."

"Tezuka-senpai, you're so good at tennis!"

"Ne, ne, did you start playing ever since you were a kid?"

"That stoic face is so cute!!"

These were what every girl around him said—compliments, praise, and a lot of other things. Still, the only thing he almost always says is, "Thank you."

But that was enough for them.

* * *

Inui sat on a vacant seat. "Did anyone even designate me?" he sighed.

He felt another presence beside him. "That's not like you, senpai—to get depressed over something like that."

"Kaidoh…?"

"Fushuu…"

"I see," Inui said rubbing his chin. "He looked through his notes. "Don't you have any designates, Kaidoh?"

The snake bent over to his knees. "About two or three. But they already left. Fushuu…"

* * *

_**Hyoutei Gakuen**_

"Oh? So Seigaku has made a host club of their own?" Atobe said with a hand on his chin. "Was it successful?"

Yuushi stepped forward. "A lot of girls have been crowding the place lately. That's what I know."

"It's not fair!! Seigaku's getting all the attention while we're getting ignored!" Gakuto complained. He was like a kid—complaining about everything so easily.

"We'll manage it somehow," Choutarou grinned. "Ne, Shishido-san?"

"Ah," the said person nodded.

Atobe stood up from his chair. "We shall visit this so-called host club of theirs tomorrow. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Ah."

After the commotion has subsided, Jirou awoke from his sleep.

He yawned. "A host club? Seigaku's?" He stretched. "SUGOI!! I'll be able to see Fuji-kun!!"

It was settled. Hyoutei shall make their visit to Seigaku's host club!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've only noticed now... that FFnet's word count thingy is not really... accurate. Haha. Reviews are loved!


	4. Hyoutei's Visit

**Word Count:** 2,297

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PoT. How many times do I have to say it?

**Author's Note:** And here's my present for you guys! A 2,000+ word story! Since, you know. I haven't updated in a while. (Warning: You may get bored while reading.)

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Host Club**

_Hyoutei's Visit_

* * *

_**Day 2**_

The doors of Seishun Gakuen's host club opened for its second day of business. Roses framed its opening, glitters and sparkles enveloped the room, and flower petals fell from the ceiling elegantly. Of course, that was _only _in your imagination.

Ladies screamed and cheered as the place slowly opened. There were a number of boys as well, too. After all, the hosts here don't particularly just entertain girls, right?

On a couch at the far side of the room, nine handsome young men sat, greeting their visitors oh so gently and politely. "Welcome to _the_ Seishun Gakuen Host Club…" they all greeted in mellow tones—enough to make every single person's heart beat like crazy.

"Kyaaa!!" came the shrill voices of all the girls. Their eyes shimmered in delight just by the sight of the tennis regulars sitting on the couch like that. "They look so cool!!"

A fangirl came rushing at them—running at full speed. She eagerly sat down on Fuji's lap without any shame on her face or whatsoever. She smiled at him as if they had known each other for a long time. "Fuji-senpai!" she beamed at him.

A drop of sweat fell from Oishi's face. He raised a hand and tried to call the girl. "Um, it would be rude to monopolize Fuji just like that," he said, trying to calm her down.

The girl pouted, turning her face away from him. "Hmph! Fuji-senpai's _mine_!" she declared out to everyone in the room, at the same time sticking out her tongue childishly. "And no one else can have him!" she added.

Just when she was about to hug him, a group of girls started forming a crowd around her. One crossed her eyebrows and glared at her, saying, "Ne, you can't just sit on Fuji-senpai's lap and call him 'yours'," she frowned, her glare getting even deeper.

Fuji smiled his usual smile. Being polite, he said, "That's right—"

He was cut off by the opening of the door.

Rays of sunlight entered the room, and as their views cleared, eight young boys were revealed, standing at the entrance of the place. They seemed to be shining—although it only lasted in the ladies' minds.

It was Hyoutei—just as you had predicted.

"Tezuka," a deep voice came from a so-called king.

The said person crossed his arms, a stoic expression still on his face as always. "Atobe."

Atobe laughed, lifting a hand and hovering it a few inches in front of his mouth. "Tezuka, you're not the kind of person to approve to this kind of thing," he said.

Tezuka lowered his head slightly. "It was Fuji's idea."

Fuji nodded. "Yes, it was mine. So don't go on blaming Tezuka for it," he said, smiling oh so gently at the monkey king.

Atobe scoffed and looked the other way. "You would do anything for this teammate of yours, ah, Tezuka?"

Oishi, losing control, tried to stop their small _argument_. He sighed, feeling embarrassed about it, at the same time. He turned around to their humble guests—and by that, I mean the fangirls and fanboys—and bowed his head. "You must forgive them. They're always like this," he said in an apologetic voice.

In the middle of everything, a girl's voice interrupted the atmosphere. "Kyaaa!! You're so cute! What's your name?" she asked with her hands together, waiting for an answer patiently.

Gakuto pointed at himself, seeing the girl right in front of him. "Do you mean _me_?" he asked, confused. His doubles partner gave a slight chuckled as he heard the question.

"Heh. Gakuto's never been called 'cute' by anyone other than his own mother," Shishido retorted, directing his words right at the said boy. He smirked. "Nah, Oshitari?"

Yuushi closed his eyes, at the same time pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "No matter how much I want to agree, Shishido, it's still rude," he sighed, trying his hard to sound gentle in front of everyone.

"What are you saying?!" the girl shouted right at Shishido, clenching her fists in anger. "Gakuto-kun is really cute!" she said, defending the red-haired boy. She put on a big smile and walked over to the said person. "It's okay, Gakuto-kun. I'll defend you 'till my last breath!"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "You just met him today, you know?"

The girl crossed her arms. "I don't care," she said, pouting.

Another mob of girls surrounded a certain second year—tall and gray-haired. The boy twitched. He's never been surrounded by so many girls before. The most would be around fifteen girls during tennis practice. He tried his best and smiled at them. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ootori Choutarou," he greeted them.

Shishido turned around and found his doubles partner getting crowded by a bunch of noisy girls. "C-Choutarou…?"

"Ne, ne, Choutarou-kun! You play tennis too, right?" a girl asked him, her heart throbbing as fast as it could. "So cool!"

In the midst of all the chaos, a certain monkey king sat beside Ryoma—his so-called 'prince'.

"It's been a long time, chibi prince," he teased, "Did you miss me?"

Ryoma almost gagged after hearing Atobe's words. He crossed his eyebrows. "Who would, monkey king?!" he told him in an annoyed manner. He brushed off the hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me."

Atobe smirked. "Still cocky as ever, I see."

If we look to the other side of them room, we can see Jirou having a 'play fight' against Fuji's fangirls and fanboys—with him having the advantage.

"Eh? That's not fair!!" one of the poor, pitiful girls protested.

All Jirou could do was smile and laugh at what was happening at the moment.

Hiyoshi was sitting on a corner couch, sighing. Not even a single person had noticed that he was there. He slumped. "Mushroom head!" he suddenly heard. The owner of the voice was oh so familiar.

He twitched at the sound of the name. "Shishido-san, I would like it if you didn't call me by that name," he said. But even after saying what he wanted to say, the capped boy simply ignored him. He twitched some more.

By now, Gakuto was already getting scared of all the girls. "Yuushi, protect me!" he cried like a child. With that, he climbed on the boy's back, trying to hide.

The bespectacled boy sighed. "Gakuto…" he said as he carried the boy by the arms and placed him back on the ground, "You're acting like a kid."

"Shoo! Shoo!" Gakuto told them. But to his dismay, it had no effect. He clung on Yuushi's arm tightly. "Shoo them away, Yuushi…" he pouted.

Looking back on Atobe and Ryoma, the prince had brushed the king away from him. Atobe placed both hands in his pockets. "Tezuka would've thought you how to show hospitality to guests," he shot at him. He then continued to make his way to the said captain.

"Oi, Tezuka!" he called out. "Long time no see."

"Ah," was the blunt reply that he got.

Atobe set himself down beside straight-faced captain. "Entertain me, Tezuka. You _are _a host here, ah?"

Tezuka refused to do anything—talk, move, or whatever.

Hyoutei's captain grew impatient. He tilted Tezuka's chin and smirked.

"Oi, monkey king!" a certain green-haired boy tried to stop him. "You're mine, aren't you?"

Tomoka's mouth hung wide open as she heard Ryoma's very words. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS RYOMA-SAMA?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Atobe-san? What? Huh?" Her eyelids then closed and she fainted right on the spot.

Ryoma sat beside the monkey king and placed both his legs on top of Atobe's. The so-called 'king' smirked. "It's about time you came running back to me," he said in a teasing tone.

The boy scoffed. "Shut up."

"Ne, ne, have you ever heard of twincest?" a random brown-haired girl suddenly asked, bringing up the topic. "Like in those animes we watch!" Another girl nodded her head in agreement. "That's right!" Her smile then turned upside down. "But… none of the regulars are twins, right?"

Everyone who had heard their conversation was shocked. "T-twincest?"

"Oishi! What's 'twincest'?" Eiji asked, oh so innocently, his cat-like features were showing once again.

The ever so motherly vice-captain of Seigaku didn't know to answer; how to react, even. "U-um… How do I explain this…?"

Eiji sat on his partner's lap, acting like a spoiled child. He inched his face closer to Oishi's. "Nah, Oishi, do you know?"

"Moe!!" came the girls' screeching voices. "MOE!!" they screamed, jumping up and down in delight. Their eyes glimmered, and their faces showed their oh so happy reactions, as if anticipating for another glorious moment.

"Nya?" Seigaku's acrobat said, finally looking up. "You like that, nya?"

The girls nodded their heads wildly—their answer being 'yes'.

Eiji stuck out his tongue and used its tip to touch Oishi's cheek.

Seigaku's vice-captain was speechless; dumbstruck. He froze. And eventually, he fainted—not knowing else what he should do.

"Oishi? Oishi? OISHI! Hang in there!!" Eiji shouted at the said person's ear, shaking him non-stop at the same time. He tried slapping him on the face, but refused to do so after thinking about it.

Oishi was unconscious, yet his fangirls were still screaming their hearts out. Really, they're not worth to be called 'Oishi's fangirls'. They see him lying down on the ground—spaced-out—and they do nothing.

On another story, we can still see Hiyoshi at the corner couch—doing nothing. That's when Kaidoh comes in! The so-called 'viper' sat down beside the mushroom head. Hiyoshi inched away, trying not to get too close to the annoyed-looking second year.

And soon enough, Inui came, holding a notebook in his hand as usual. He sat beside the two and sighed. "Another failure…"

"Failure? Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh asked, trying to be nice to his senpai who was obviously sighing out of depression.

The data master pulled out a glass of his newly-made Ultra Special Inui Juice out of nowhere and grinned. "Would you like to try some, Kaidoh?" he asked, feeling hopeful. The boy shook his head from right to left, as if saying 'no'.

"That's a pity, then," he said as he placed the glass on top of the coffee table. His glasses tinted as a ray of light hit them. "Hn? How about you, Hiyoshi-kun?"

Hiyoshi's face turned pale as he looked at the glass of so-called 'juice'. "Don't joke with me. Who the hell would drink that?!" he said, placing a mouth over his hand, and at the same time backing away.

"This is why you have no fangirls, senpai," Kaidoh said, sounding like he actually cared.

On another matter, Choutarou tried his best to escape from his fangirls. All so that he can return to Shishido. It seemed as if that his senpai owned him.

"Shishido-san!" he called out, trying to reach the said person. It looked as if he was about to cry. The pout on his face even made him look like a lone dog. "Shishido-san!!"

"Mou…!" one of the girls who were embracing him complained. "Stay here, Choutarou-kun!!" she said, trying her best to keep him from escaping his cruel fate.

At the far side of the room, we could see Taka-san entertaining his guests—with his oh so great burning 'sensation'. "BURNINGGG!!!"

And up until know, Fuji is still being tightly hugged by a certain narcoleptic. Who, unfortunately, isn't really sleeping right now. The boy nudged Fuji's face. "You're so awesome, Fuji-kun!" he praised him over and over again. All the tensai could do was bear the pain. That is, if it really _is _a pain.

Momo was eating homemade lunches that were made by his fangirls. This was the best thing he could do for them. Eat, eat, and eat some more.

As Atobe finished his 'meeting' with Tezuka, he stood up and snapped his fingers. All attention was drawn to him. The Hyoutei regulars then started gathering right in front of him—knowing that it was the signal.

"Shall we take a visit another visit sometime?" he asked—loudly, at that.

Girls screamed, boys stared, and the Seigaku regulars said nothing.

With a snap, Hyoutei exited the place, leaving behind a bunch of new screaming fans.

"We'll be looking forward to your next visit!!" the girls screamed, trying to make their voices reach out to them. "Promise you'll come back!!"

_**5:45 PM**_

Momo heaved a sigh. "Man, what a day…" he said, slumping down on one of the couches. "We sure got a lot of customers today."

Inui pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "A hundred and twenty, to be exact," he said in his usual 'I'm smart, aren't I?' tone. "This was better than the first day."

"Isn't it because Hyoutei made a visit, nya?" Eiji asked—although, the answer was already quite obvious.

Fuji gave a slight chuckle. "I guess we have to admit that their visit _did _help."

Everybody stood up and gathered all their belongings.

"I guess this will be it for the day," Oishi confirmed. He switched off the lights as everybody walked out.

And thus, the second day of Seishun Gakuen's host club ended.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I tried my best to put in some description~


	5. Stranded

**Word Count:** 1,880

**Disclaimer:** I will never ever own POT.

**Author's Note:** I was in a slump. I'm sorry! m(_ _)m I wonder if my writing skills have improved since a year and a half ago? /cries (Warning: A sort-of spoiler from the New POT series.)

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Host Club**

_Stranded_

* * *

Thunder roared across the vast sky.

"It looks like it's about to rain," Fuji assumed, looking up at the dark clouds. "I don't think we'll be able to continue practice in this weather."

Tezuka nodded. He raised his arm up, calling the attention of all the tennis club members. "Let's end practice here for today. Everyone's dismissed."

_**Tennis Clubroom**_

Fuji grabbed a towel and wiped a sweat bead off his forehead. He then turned to look at the regulars. "What do you say we open the Host Club early today?" he asked, smiling his ever so angelic smile.

No one answered. Rather, no one knew how to answer that question.

"I'll get the keys," the tensai said without hesitation, standing up as he placed his towel back in his bag. "Everyone should be there in ten minutes, okay?" With that, he smiled yet again and walked out of the room.

Everyone grew quiet.

"Why didn't anyone oppose him?" asked Oishi. "We could've at least had a day off from the Host Club too."

"Whether we answer with a 'Yes' or 'No' there's a 98 percent chance that Fuji will still go on with his plan," Inui explained. "It's no use trying to oppose him."

Taka-san packed up his racket and stood up. "In any case, we don't want to get Fuji angry."

"Let's get a move on," Kaidoh finished. "Fushuuu…"

_**Host Club**_

"Ahh," Momo sighed happily, patting his stomach, "I'll be able to eat some delicious bento again today." He grinned, imaging his designates' hand-made lunches.

"Ehh, Momo's just in this for the food?" Eiji asked, as if it wasn't obvious already. "You're so boring."

Everyone waited and waited. Twenty minutes have passed and still no one was coming. At least, that's what they thought. Out of the blue, they heard a loud knock on the door. They could hear someone shouting, "Fuji-kun! Fuji-kun!"

"Someone actually came," Ryoma muttered.

Quickly, Oishi opened the door, revealing a soaked Jirou who had fallen face first on the floor. The vice-captain had to move back a bit to avoid the droplets of water. And before anyone else could say a word, the narcoleptic spoke up. "Fuji-kun! Is your Host Club open today?"

The tensai smiled at him, pleased to know that someone had bothered to visit them. "Yes, we—"

"Yay!" Jirou cheered, cutting him off. "I told Atobe to bring me here so that I could come visit your club," he beamed. "I invited Marui-kun to come too!"

Ryoma looked up from his can of Ponta. "Marui?"

"He's that pink-haired show-off from Rikkaidai," Kaidoh answered. "Why'd you invite a jerk like that guy?" he then asked Jirou.

"Because—!"

"—We're bored," came a voice from the door. Let's just imagine rose petals fluttering as the wide space revealed the Rikkaidai tennis regulars, shall we?

"It's the Rikkaidai regulars nya!" Eiji shouted out.

"We're sorry for the intrusion," Yukimura apologized ever so politely. "We canceled tennis practice today due to the rain. And it just so happens that Marui-kun told us about this club."

Jirou glomped Marui the moment he saw him. "Ohh, Marui-kun! You really came!" he said excitedly. He then let go of him as an idea popped into his head. "I know! I'll tell Atobe and the others to come too!"

With that, he was off.

Fuji chuckled. "Seems like we'll be having some customers after all."

_**A few moments later**_

"Be awed by ore-sama's presence!" the so-called king called out as they radically opened the clubroom's doors. "Ahn, what's this? Are we your only customers today, Tezuka?" he scoffed.

Tezuka lifted his head. "It seems so."

"I can get Fuji-kun all to myself!" Jirou happily cheered.

"So, Jirou," Marui sighed, "What are we supposed to do here?" He then placed a stick of gum in his mouth, chewed on it, and went to sit down on the nearest couch. "Are we just going to watch these Seigaku regulars move around in their petty suits?"

"Marui," Jackal called, adding in a slight tone, "Don't be so rude."

Jirou beamed. "It's a _Host Club_, Marui-kun! You designate a person, and they do whatever you say!"

"It's not really—" Oishi started off, only to be cut off by the narcoleptic's actions.

Jirou ran towards Fuji and sat beside him. Rolling around like an excited kid, all he could say was, "Fuji-kun! Fuji-kun!"

For a moment, things seemed to pretty much go well. Jirou was _still _clinging onto Fuji, with Marui just behind him, eagerly wanting to know _why _Jirou adored the tensai so much. Yukimura, Sanada, Atobe and Tezuka were quietly having a long tennis-related conversation. Of course, Kabaji was there, just behind Atobe if anyone noticed. Inui and Yanagi shared some of their data with each other. Akaya, Kaidoh and Hiyoshi complained non-stop with their "we're-probably-going-to-be-the-next-captains-this-is-so-frustrating" talks.

Around a corner, Eiji and Gakuto were competing on who was the best. Not just in acrobatics, but in _everything_. Oishi and Yuushi sighed as they watched their partners act so recklessly. Niou toyed around with Ryoma and Momo, playing around them as they tried to eat some packed lunches generously made by Taka-san. In the sidelines, Yagyuu and Jackal sighed deeply, trying their best not to ruin the trickster's fun. Although, he must be stopped. But, who cares? Shishido and Ootori sat in the most comfortable couch they could find and quickly doze off, only to be somehow disturbed by Eiji and Gakuto's noise.

It was like one hell of a crazy host club.

"Let's finally settle on who gets the brat first, ahn, Tezuka?" Atobe said slyly. It sure seems like they're not talking about tennis anymore.

"I refuse," Tezuka replied bluntly.

Atobe scoffed. "You're no fun, Tezuka." He turned to look at one corner of the room. "That Fuji of yours looks like he's having a hard time controlling those two," he then told him.

And when Tezuka looked over, he could see that Fuji certainly was stuck between Jirou and Marui.

"Fuji-kun is mine!" Jirou demanded.

"Eh, but you said you wanted to show me how awesome he is!" Marui complained.

"But I have to hug Fuji-kun first!"

All the tensai did was chuckle. The two volley specialists then grabbed each of his arms and hugged them tightly.

"Seems like everyone's having fun," Yukimura commented. "Ne, Sanada, what do you say we have some time alone?"

Sanada furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you planning to do, Yukimura?"

"Oh, nothing dangerous," the demigod replied. With that, he smiled. One that was enough to send shivers down Sanada's spine. Quickly, Yukimura grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a corner. "Since this _is _a host club, I'll be your host, Genichirou."

Sanada froze. He didn't know if he should be happy or what.

Over at yet another corner, Eiji and Gakuto were napping on their partners' laps.

"Eiji's always so hyper," Oishi sighed, "It's so hard to keep up with him."

"That cat of yours is nothing compared to Gakuto," Yuushi said in his oh-so low tone. "He'll cling to you the _moment _he sees you. It's actually quite terrifying."

Gakuto, half-awake, tugged on Yuushi's shirt. "Don't say that, Yuushi. It's because you love me that you let me hug you anytime," he said, probably sleep-talking. He then smiled a weird creepy smile.

Yuushi lowered his head, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gakuto's figure chuckled.

Ootori gave them a glance before looking back at Shishido. "We can relax now, Shishido-san," he said, smiling warmly.

Shishido nodded. "Ahh."

Over at some couch, the three second years continued to blabber about who was going to win the Nationals next.

"Gekokujou," Hiyoshi muttered. "I'll lead Hyoutei to victory," he said, feeling quite confident. "Plus, I still have Choutarou and Kabaji with me."

"We still have Echizen with us," Kaidoh boasted. "We'll be sure to win again."

"Well, I—" Akaya started off, only to stop half-way as he didn't know what he was going to say next. "Well I still have myself!" he then said. "There are a lot of other amazing players at Rikkai too," he continued half-heartedly.

"Ehh, let's see about that," Ryoma smirked, coming out of nowhere.

Niou watched them from afar, enjoying the confident aura coming from them. "Ne, Yagyuu, what do you do when you see little kids having a fight?" he suddenly asked.

"I leave them alone," the gentleman answered, "They'll learn by themselves and stop eventually."

"That's some great logic, Yagyuu-san," Inui said, jotting down notes. After gathering enough data over what Yagyuu had said, he turned to Yanagi. "Nah, Renji, I've always wondered how you keep Kirihara-kun in place."

"I'm not the only one who can keep Akaya in place," Yanagi replied, indirectly answering the question.

"Oh?" Inui asked, feeling curious. "That other person would be?"

"Shitenhouji's Bible," was Yanagi's reply. "It's a matter of mental strength, Sadaharu. That's how you control a person."

Time passed, and everyone spent it as leisurely as they could.

"It's getting late," Fuji said, looking at his watch to check the time.

Jirou pouted. "But it's fun being with Fuji-kun like this!" he complained, "I don't want to go home yet!"

"Oh, Jirou, come on. Fuji has to go home too, you know," said Marui as he tried to pull the boy away from Fuji.

Jirou looked at him with teary eyes. "Don't tell me you're going home too, Marui-kun!"

The so-called tensai sighed, looking at Jirou as if he was a little kid. "Of course I am." With that, Jirou wailed.

"Oi, Jirou. We're going home now," Atobe called out to him. "Kabaji, carry Jirou and let's go."

"It's about time we get going too," Yukimura told his teammates. "Thank you for the wonderful time, Fuji-kun. We really enjoyed it." He then paused to smile. "Didn't we, Sanada?"

"A-ah…" was the only thing the vice-captain could say.

Yukimura gave Sanada a smile. "I hope those hickies heal fast," he whispered into the latter's ear, "I don't want anyone seeing them." With that, he let out a soft chuckle.

"The rain's pouring down hard," Taka-san informed everyone as he looked outside the window. "It doesn't look like it's going to stop soon."

As Eiji was about to open the door, letting everyone outside, he paused. "Someone locked the clubroom door nya!" he said, panicking quite a bit.

"What kind of idiot makes a door than locks from the outside?" Momo added, freaking out. "How are we going to get out?"

"Everyone, don't panic," Tezuka reassured them. "All we have to do is contact someone outside."

"Let's call Ryuuzaki-sensei," Oishi suggested.

"There's no signal from in here," Kaidoh told him.

Everyone froze. And at that moment, the lights went out.

"AHHH—!" Jirou shouted, clinging onto the closest person to him. In this case, is Fuji.

"Che," Ryoma muttered. "Luck sure hates us, huh."

"I guess we'll be staying the night," said Inui. "But in any case, don't worry. I have some drinks here if any of you get thirsty," he continued with a sinister grin.

"Our only luck is that it's a weekend tomorrow," Yuushi sighed. "Anyway, I'll catch up with Kenya in the afternoon, then," he thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I personally love SanaYuki. Teehee. Okay, so I still can't fix my habit of writing dragging first parts of stories, ugh. Anyway, please review! Thank you.


End file.
